


No More

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie gets jealous which in turn hurts Nick.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Ellie kept her head down or staring straight at her computer screen, just like she had been doing since that morning. Gibbs had been dragged to meetings with Vance for the day which gave them a little free rein. If Ellie wasn't at her desk, she was hiding out in autopsy with Jimmy or in Kasie's lab.  
  
Luckily McGee seemed to have gotten the message that she didn't want to talk, but Nick..he still tried talking to her even when she was obviously ignoring him.  
  
She had been doing it since that morning when she had walked in to Nick and McGee talking about some woman Nick had went out with last night, and had planned on going out with her again.  
  
Ellie felt a twisting in her gut and had to pretend she didn't hear a thing because if she had to talk about some probably model like woman that Nick was interested in, she'd either cry or throw up her breakfast.  
  
And so began her ignoring.  
  
For one moment Ellie even wished she was still going out with Boyd so at least she'd have someone to text, giving her something else to look busy about and hopefully take her mind off what Nick probably had done the night before and probably would again that night.  
  
Ellie knew unlike her, Nick had no hesitation on sleeping with someone after the first date. And that thought only made her ache more.  
  
  
She was just sliding into her bed around midnight when there was a frantic knock on her door. Ellie quickly grabbed her gun from her nightstand, not even caring about her bedtime outfit that consisted of a tank top, short fuzzy shorts with unicorns on them, and her feet covered with matching fuzzy socks.  
  
“Nick?!” Ellie gaped at him, setting her gun down as she pulled him inside when he had just stood there.  
  
“Uh..nice outfit.” Nick looked her over, making a shiver run down her spine and she shifted.  
  
It was then she noticed his own outfit. Damn he looked good dressed up.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
“Nick what the hell are you doing here? It's midnight! Shouldn't you be at some woman's apartment?” She couldn't help the snap to her voice.  
  
Nick huffed out a laugh. “I left early and spent the last 3 hours driving around trying to clear my head.” He looked intensely at her. “I was sitting across her at that restaurant and all I could think about was you, and you ignoring me.” He shook his head. "And by the way, I never slept with her so don't give me that look."  
  
“Nick-”  
  
“No Ellie I don't wanna hear it!” Her eyes widened a little at how loud he was. “I know you were ignoring me today because you were jealous, and you can deny it all you want but I learned a great deal about jealousy while you were with Boyd!”  
  
“I-”  
  
“You had no right to ignore me today as if I did something bad, I didn't ignore you at all while you were dating Boyd and I've only been on two dates with Gina and that's counting the failure of tonight and you know what Ellie? It killed me okay? It fucking hurt! And it wasn't like I could just confess how I felt when you seemed to be finally moving on and happy again after everything that happened.”  
  
Ellie stared at him with wet eyes. She knew he had been jealous of Boyd, the cancelling of the date was a huge glaring sign, but she didn't think it had hurt him so badly. She, Ellie Bishop, had actually hurt Nick in a way she knew rarely anyone did.  
  
“Did I..did me being with Boyd really hurt that much?” She whispered.  
  
Nick swallowed roughly and nodded before letting out a humorless laugh. “Pathetic isn't it?”  
  
“Why go out with this Gina woman then? You know I'm not with Boyd anymore-”  
  
“So why didn't I just ask you out? Confess?” Nick finished.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Because..I thought maybe any feelings you might have had went away, I mean you had no problem dating Boyd anyway-”  
  
Ellie cut him off by pressing her lips to his.  
  
Nick right away kissed back, his arms pulling her against him. When the kiss deepened and Ellie finally got a real taste of Nick, she right away knew she was hooked. A shiver went through her as his hands slid up her body.  
  
Ellie whimpered when his mouth suddenly left hers.  
  
“It's always been you Ellie.” He whispered, a little out of breath. She herself was trying to remember how to breathe properly after that dizzying kiss.  
  
She bit her lip. “So that means no more Boyd's or Gina's?”  
  
Nick slowly started to grin. “No more. It's just you and me babe.”  
  
  
  



End file.
